Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare
is a third person shooter game to be released by PopCap Games that is currently in production. It was first heard about it on EA's E3 press-conference 2013 on June 10th. The trailer and gameplay were shown. Coming to the Xbox 360 and the Xbox one and PC on 18 and February 20 in the U.S. and Europe About Dig into the trenches with an explosive new action experience. Enter a massive, mine-blowing PvZ world where plants and zombies are battle-ready troops in epic new challenges. Join forces with friends in Co-op mode, or choose your side in “Gardens and Graveyards” Multiplayer. Get ready for the next generation of PvZ action and sow the seeds of victory! Features *Powerful character classes for both plants and zombies *Choose your side, plants or zombies, in 24-player online battles *Join forces with friends in online 4-player cooperative mode *Personalize your favorite plants and zombies with hundreds of unique items and customizations *Over 10 unique multiplayer and cooperative battlegrounds Confirmed plants Returning plants *Bonk Choy *Cactus* *Chili Bean *Chomper* *Doom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Power Flower* *Gatling Pea *Ice-shroom *Marigold *Peashooter* *Potato Mine *Repeater *Scaredy-shroom *Snapdragon *Sunflower* *Snow Pea* *Spikeweed *Squash *Tall-nut *Wall-nut New plants *Garlic Drone *Unknown Molten Chomper like plant* *Ice Cactus* *Toxic Peashooter* (might be a costume) Note: an * indicates a playable plant. Confirmed zombies Returning zombies *Backup Dancer *Buckethead Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dancing Zombie (called Disco Zombie in game) *Dr. Zomboss *Gargantuar *Imp *Yeti Zombie (Maybe) *Zombie New zombies *All-Star Zombie* *Engineer Zombie* *Foot Soldier Zombie* *Scientist Zombie* *Bomber Imp An * indicates a playable Zombie Trivia *The title "Garden Warfare" parodies Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *The title of this game was originally going to be the title of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *According to the trailer, Sunflower now has offensive capabilities and the mushrooms are no longer nocturnal. *Even if the All-star Zombies and the Engineer Zombies are considered as new zombies, they might be Football Zombies and Digger Zombies that picked weapons. Media Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Xbox 360 Gameplay Promotional Images File:PvZ_Gamescom_04_WM.png|An All Star Zombie faces a Chomper. File:PvZ_Gamescom_03_WM.png|An Engineer Zombie fights a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_02_WM.png|A Scientist Zombie kills a Sunflower. File:PvZ_Gamescom_01_WM.png|A Foot Solider Zombie makes a getaway. GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|A Chomper prepares to feast. GardenWarfarePromo1.jpg|A Bonk Choy fights a Zombie. GardenWarfarePromo2.jpg|A large group of Zombies. GardenWarfarePromo3.jpg|The 4 different plant classes (from left to right) Chomper, Sunflower, Peashooter, and Cactus. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_05_WM.jpg|The Sunflower, Cactus and Chomper take on a Gargantuar with the help of a Scaredy-shroom. PvZ_GW_E3_Screens_06_WM.jpg|Sunflower and Dancing Zombie with a Backup Dancer. GardenWarfarePromo5.jpeg|A promotional image. Lava chomper.jpg|An image showing a molten Chomper-like plant and a frozen Cactus like plant Frozen cactus.jpg|An image showing a frozen Cactus-like plant Robo sunflower.jpg|An image showing a robot Sunflower-like plant Snow pea reveal.jpg|An image revealing that the Frozen Pea will be playable YETI ZOMBIE REVEAL.jpg|An image showing that the Zombie Yeti may be in the game Electric Sunflower.jpg|An unknown Electric Sunflower plant Unknown plant.jpg|A new unknown plant (Between Ice Shroom and Gatling Pea) Bomber Imp.jpg|An unknown Bomber Imp Garlic Drone.jpg|Garlic Drone Zombie costume.jpg|Zombie Costume Zombie costume 2.jpg|Zombie Costume Zombie Costume 3.jpg|Zombie Costume Plants_vs_Zombie_Garden_Warfare_Character_Select.jpg|An image showing the plants can be customized Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Official E3 Reveal Trailer|Trailer Plants vs. Zombies E3 2013 Press Briefing Recap|Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Gamescom 2013 Teaser|A teaser for the game Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes with the Zombies|The 4 classes of playable Zombies Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare - Boss Mode Trailer Extended Version|Boss Mode trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode|Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Gardens and Graveyards Mode|Gardens and Graveyards Mode Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare